


Boldness

by Valyanamie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Tulkas makes a cameo, just some friendly elf and vala bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyanamie/pseuds/Valyanamie
Summary: Tyelkormo takes a stroll through the woods with his mentor Oromë.





	Boldness

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I take no credit to them.  
> And dear god, please ignore the awkward title :') I didn't know what to name this.

 

Tyelkormo drew back his bowstring, all the way to his cheek, taking in a deep breath as his eyes focused on the prey before him. A doe, with her newborn fawn trailing clumsily behind her. They stood in a clearing, the two of them, unaware of the threat that lurked nearby. She was beautiful, as most creatures of the forest were, still tinged with the scent of innocent not many had left. He almost felt guilty having to shoot her dead. Almost.

But just as he was about to let the string loose and arrow fly he felt a presence wash over him along with the strange scent only found among the Valar or Valier. He felt someone watching him, a piercing gaze lingering on him intently. Tyelkormo lowered his bow, turning his head to meet a set of curious, moss green eyes. His movement had caused a rustling sound, and so the doe had raised her head and galloped away within seconds, her fawn struggling after her with staggering steps. As swift as the wind they were gone, leaving behind nothing but stillness. 

The lord of the forest was not un-fair, but if Tyelkormo had to be frank he was by far the most least interesting one to look upon among the Valar. His fleshly form was mostly average; a long nose and high cheek-bones, with a string to tie back straight, mouse-brown hair. And yet, Tyelkormo would not have him be anything else. 

Oromë smiled, almost sweetly, and walked away. He didn't look back, knowing that Tyelkormo would follow.

He did not struggle to meet the Vala's swift pace, having grown used to it after many winters of dwelling in the woods. He remembered long nights and cold days, shaking feet and the struggle of finding food to hunt. And yet he did not regret a single second. He would do it all again.

There was a peaceful aura about Oromë as the lord strolled through the woods, a heavy confidence stating that he did not fear the predators or anything that dwelt there in general. The woodlands was _his_ kingdom. He was never careful, never afraid, and that was something Tyelkormo both feared and admired. It was something he had slowly grown to love.

"You did not tell me you were coming," was the first thing he said. Tyelkormo almost smiled. Almost.

"I assumed I didn't have to," he said instead,  breathing in the sharp scent of trees, "I thought you Valar could sense the presence of us Elves in your realms like insects on your beds."

"It is not so simple, little one," the lord said, although there was laughter in his voice. "I would have appreciated a warning - a request for _permission_ , perhaps, to hunt in my realm." There was a jest to his voice, indicating that he was in fact not angry. Tyelkormo swept ahead of him, and then turned to stand firmly before him. The lord stopped, intrigued with the sudden boldness, with a strange gleam in his eyes as he looked down at Tyelkormo with fondness. Tyelko knew that Oromë could push him aside with ease, wave him off with a finger, and continue his way. But he didn't. He was playing along with whatever was to unfold.

"My apologies," Tyelkormo said, grinning, "I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me."

Oromë raised a fine brow, "forgive? Dear one, this is a matter of _punishment_..."

Tyelkormo took a daring step forward, tilting his head in the way he knew the Vala loved, "then-"

Suddenly, a loud boom rung through the forest along with the cries of small birds that fluttered away into the sky. Tyelkormo turned his head towards the source of sound with wide eyes, but Oromë looked unfazed, annoyed even, and remained utterly calm. His calmness put Tyelkormo at ease. Silence returned for only a few seconds before a roar of laughter echoed through the forest, shaking the earth.

He felt a large hand rest upon his shoulder. _Don't be scared._..  a voice whispered in his mind.

Tyelkormo wasn't scared. He felt embarrassed that Oromë would even _think_ he was the slightest afraid. However, he could not object because through the trees a Vala suddenly emerged- larger than Oromë, with golden hair and a beard to match. He had a bow carelessly strapped behind his back, and a wide grin. Tyelkormo did not need to guess who this new intruder was. There was no Vala as carefree as Tulkas.

"Ah, Oromë old friend!" He bellowed, blue eyes gleaming. He noticed Tyelkormo a little late,  but remained as cheerful nonetheless, "ah! Little elf-friend!" the Vala said, approaching him with strong and loud strides not fit for the forest floor. He smiled kindly as he looked down at Tyelkormo. Most Elves would have bent the knee or at the very least bow their heads, but Tyelkormo had far too much Fëanorian pride to allow himself that.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," he chuckled, casting Oromë a wink that made Tyelkormo flush, his cheeks taking in a rosy color even though his stance and gaze remained ever composed. "I just thought I could have a quick hunt. It gets boring up there in Valimar, you know? Ah, who am I kidding, of course _you_  don’t know- you who is never there! You should have been there yesterday, Vairë and Estë had another fight; I think Irmo was gonna pass out- Manwë had to separate them." He laughing, choking even as he told the story. Then his eyes widened as he seemed to notice Tyelkormo for the second time, "ah, _he_ probably shouldn't have heard that..."

"Have you come here to ask for my permission to hunt in my realm?" Oromë asked, calmly, his deep green eyes blank. It was not unknown that Oromë was swift to anger, beneath the kindness and gentle smiles that Tyelkormo would often be graced was something powerful. Underneath the false-flesh was a Vala; and all the Valar bore some type of cruelty with them. Tulkas bowed his head, a wide grin, now sheepish, still adorning his fair face:

"Yes."

"You have my permission." 

Tulkas bowed his head again before sprinting away, the loud sound of his footsteps echoing through the forest floors even when the sight of him had disappeared. Tyelkormo was left stunned, a little dazed, even when silence returned along with the sweet sound of singing birds. He was only pulled back to the present when he felt a hand take his chin, tilting his head up so that he would meet his lord's eyes. A second passed between them before Oromë planted a lingering kiss upon his lips, Tyelkormo greedily inhaling the scent of fur and leaves that engulfed all of his surroundings. When they parted he drew in a deep breath just as Oromë's lips met his forehead. 

There was a minute of silence before Tyelko spoke: "Was that it? The punishment?"

Oromë smiled, mischief gleaming in his eyes, " _you,_ " he said, wrapping an arm around a narrow waist, pulling Tyelkormo close to him, "you are bold, little one..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading the Silmarillion and was reminded of how much I love Oromë :')  
> Also there isn't enough Tulkas


End file.
